When Worlds Collide
by manga-neko-96
Summary: When Ed activates a mysterious transmutation circle, he ends up in a world similar to his own, yet different in every way. Now Ed is faced with war once again. Enlisted in the military yet again, he struggles to end the deadliest war in human history, WWII. Al finds the Truth can be stranger than fiction. Post Promised Day. Edward Elric, meet Edward Heidrich. Manga meets Anime AU!
1. Rise and Shine!

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1: Rise and Shine

I watched the golden glow of the rising sun slowly awaken the world around me. The birds sang and the breeze swept around me. He closed his eyes and lie back in the cool, sweet-smelling grass. The natural feel of the world was one of the things he had missed most about home. I lay there, relishing the silence, before the soft footsteps of my younger brother broke the trance. I opened my eyes and grinned, looking up at Alphonse.

"Hey Al. Did you come out to watch the sunrise?" I smiled again. I could not help myself. Alphonse has had his original body now for six months. In my opinion, my exchange was not equivalent in the least. I may have lost my alchemy, but I gained so much more in return.

"Edward, why else would I come out here?" Alphonse gently lowered himself next to me and sat down with a sigh. Al may finally be flesh and blood, but four years took its toll on his body. He was filling out again, and a lot of his strength has returned.

"I am not sure if I should answer that. Are you getting any better at walking?" Al fiddled with the two canes he used to aid his mobility.

"I'm learning. It is painstakingly slow, but this pain is nothing compared to adjusting to automail." Al looked down at my left leg. I got my arm back, but my leg was still automail, and all its steel glory. I did not mind as much. It gave Winry something to focus on, and my leg did not break nearly as much as my arm. I was called the "Fullmetal Alchemist" for a reason. These days, I am simply Edward Elric.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I may not be an alchemist, but I will always be Fullmetal."

-Munich-

In another world on the other side of the gate, another Ed was starting his day as well.

"Ed! You are going to be late! It is nearly 7:30!" Edward Heidrich, that's me, ran down the stairs in a hurry. Today, my class is visiting a research lab and would later attend a lecture by physicists at the college. I've been interested in physics ever since I fist saw an airplane. Considered a prodigy, others say I have a bright future in the field of science. My younger brother Alfonse Heidrich followed close behind as the two of us rushed to make it to school before being late.

"Alfonse, aren't you excited about today?" Al is fifteen. At sixteen, I am a year older than he is, but we look so much alike, we are often mistaken as twins. We lived with our father, but he was traveling often, resulting in us being home alone often. I do not mind too much, except on days I overslept, like today.

"Of course I am! You know, people would take you more seriously if you were not always late." I laughed at Al's attempt to scold me. I am not always late, I just happen to be about 95% of the time.

"Look! The pipsqueak actually had the nerve to show up today! For someone considered a prodigy, you sure are stupid." I groaned at the annoying voice behind me. I turned and glared at the speaker.

"What do _you_ want Will? I don't have time for this!" The older boy sneered. I really hated that guy.

"I just wanted to have a little fun. After the way you showed off in class, you deserve to be knocked down a few pegs." I balled my fists in anger. That guy is such a jerk! Everyday he picks on Al and me because we are smarter than he is. After transferring to the academy in Munich last year, I took his place as first in the class. He still holds a grudge.

"Shut up! I am getting sick and tired off your meaningless grudge against my brother and me!" Will looked a bit taken back by this, but shook it off and replaced it with a mask of arrogance.

"What would you even do about it? You never fight back! You're too weak, your father can't even stand you! Why do you think he leaves so much?" He smirked knowing that would affect me. After my mother died, I had to take care of Alfonse and myself since Dad was always traveling. I did have support from the local church, though, so it wasn't awful. I am just glad Al is doing better after being sick.

"Shut up you bastard! You have no idea what we have been through!" I turned to my brother, shocked at what he just did. Luckily, the bell rang, and we had to go inside for class.

"You got damn lucky you punks. But after school today, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." I shrug at his threat. There is no way he is going to do that. I am too smart for him. I turn to Al to discuss a different matter at hand.

"Alfonse Heiderich, what were you thinking? In your current condition, you may have been hurt! Just stay out of his way, I don't want you to end up in the hospital again. The doctor said you are still weak from the bad case of Tuberculosis you suffered a while ago. We have already lost Mom, I don't want to lose you as well." Al looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Sorry, I was not thinking about that. I just hate how that guy picks on you every day." I ruffle his short blond hair.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just thank God that we have each other."

-Amestris-

"Alright Al, what is so important that you had to have winery come get me? She threatened me with her wrench, saying I was not coming fast enough! I swear that woman will be the death of me one day." Alphonse laughed.

"Just follow me. I think you will find this is well worth it." He led me into the spare room he used to study alchemy, an unfamiliar array drawn on the floor.

"Does it have anything to do with the strange array on the floor? What are you planning this time?" Al looked at me with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"I think I found a transmutation that allows someone to cross to a different dimension! Think of the fascinating discoveries we could make!" I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

"Al, have you even tested it yet?" He bit his lip and looked away. "I thought so." I started to get a closer look.

"Edward! You are too close! You may accidentally trigger the array!" I glare at him.

"In case you have forgotten, I am unable to use alchemy." Al realized what he said and muttered an apology. I rolled my eyes and continued to study the array.

With the formula Alphonse used, his transmutation might actually work. I turned to tell Al my opinion, but a bright burst of light suddenly surrounded me. My eyes widened as the alchemic reaction took covered me.

"ALPHONSE!"

-Munich-

"In this lab, different chemicals are mixed to test what kind of reactions they have." I listened intently to the professor's words. This place is amazing! It was the center of scientific research, and I was here to see it!

"Scientists hypothesize that when the destruction and reconstruction of atoms in different elements can be used to create new elements." The whole concept was fascinating. I hung on every word. We gathered around for a demonstration. The scientist took two chemicals and mixed precise amounts of each. This resulted in a small spark. It was simply incredible!

"Now, this may seem harmless, but if too many chemicals mixed together, the resulting effect can be much more dangerous." He set the beaker down, and I went closer for a better look.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, the sharp blaring of the sirens warning of an air raid sounded. The firebombs falling upon the city shook the building like an earthquake. The chemical compounds fell on the floor, the beakers shattering. As the different chemicals mixed, the reaction was astounding, yet horrifying. Blinding light and electric charges filled my vision.

"ALFONSE!" I called out to my brother before the darkness suffocated me.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but I was inspired to write this one! I would like to thank LiLiKun18 for helping me by sending me suggestions. Her story Alter is the inspiration behind this story, I suggest you read it, even though it is not finished. I think it is really awesome! I'm taking a risk in this story. It is using both the anime and the manga plots, so Edward hasn't ever been to England and he lost his Alchemy. Both Edwards are 16 years old, and both Als are 15. I am using both versions of Al's name, but Edward is going to stay the same. I don't like the alternate spelling (Eduard). Alter Ed will be Edward, while Ed Elric will be Ed. Sorry if it is confusing! I have a good idea of what is going to happen, I even made a timeline! Any questions or suggestions are welcome. Even if you don't like it, I welcome any criticism. I hope you enjoy!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming

-Amestris-

I finally feel my self waking up. That experience was like no other! I felt as if I were traveling at the speed of light! As my senses slowly begin to return, the first thing I notice is a panicking voice.

"Oh God! What have I done? I warned him not to get too close... This is all my fault!"

I recognize that voice. It's Alfonse's voice! I have no idea what on earth he is talking about, but I have to make sure he is okay. The reaction may have affected his Tuberculosis. I finally manage to open my eyes some. "Al...?" My voice sounds ragged.

"ED! You're alright! It is a good thing my theory wasn't corr- wait... Ed, something about you seems a little off..."

I mustered the strength to sit myself upright. Looking around, I realize we are in a study. Al must have brought me here. "Hey Al, where are we?" I looked at my little brother. My eyes widened in astonishment as I realize that Al... wasn't the Al I Al look-alike had a similar expression.

"Who are you?" we both said at the same time.

-Munich-

Man, whatever that transmutation did, I hope I don't ever have to do it again. I felt my senses returning to normal as the world finally stopped spinning. I force my eyes open and sit up, taking in my surroundings. I am in a lab of some sort, but it looks like an accident occurred recently. I checked my automail leg, and the reaction seems not to have damaged it. I stagger to my feet and try to figure out where I am.

"Al! Al! Where are you? Alphonse!" I called for him, but I wasn't having any luck. I walk to what I hoped was the exit, and heard a faint voice. I would recognize it anywhere, it is Al. I run to the voice and finally see his familiar blond hair. "Hey Alphonse, I don't think your theory is even close to being finished."

When he turned around, I was shocked. I grabbed the imposter by the collar. The Al I knew wasn't able to walk on his own yet. "What have you done to my brother?" we both demand at the same time.

-Amestris-

"Okay, let me get this straight. You have a brother that looks _exactly_ like me, and even has the same name as me?" I questioned this stranger, whose name I learned was Alphonse Elric, after hearing his preposterous tale. "I don't believe you. Will put you up to this. Man, I knew he didn't like me, but this is over the top!" Alphonse looked confused.

"I am telling the truth! I don't even know anyone named Will, and my brother Ed doesn't look _exactly _like you. He has golden eyes, not blue, and his hair is a lot longer. The most obvious is your left leg. Ed's is automail."

"Auto what?"

"Automail, they are steel prosthetics used when you lose part of your body. I works the same way the flesh and blood limb would."

"That's amazing. So, Mr. Elric, can you tell me which direction Munich is?"

Alphonse shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't heard of it."

"Where in Germany are we?" I couldn't believe there was a town so closed-off that they hadn't even _heard_ of Munich.

"... Did you hit your head or something? No place called Germany even exists." I stared at him. He had to be joking. He had to be!

"Please tell me you're joking!" He shook his head. "What am I going to do about this! Apparently, I am in an alternate universe where I happen to have taken the place of this world's Edward! This is so unbelievable! I have to get home!"

"You know, you really do look similar. You both even have the same short height!"

I glare at him. "I am NOT SHORT you jerk! Everyone else is too tall!"

"Yep, you even have his temper." I tackled a laughing Alphonse, and he got up as if nothing happened. "Brother is a lot stronger than you are. He'll be fine in your world, I'm sure of it!"

I nodded in agreement. If this kid's brother was everything he said he was, then he might have a chance of surviving, as long as he didn't draw too much attention to himself.

-Munich-

"Start explaining. Just where in the hell am I?" I was not in the mood to be dealing with this crap. I thought when I gave up alchemy I wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. The kid, Alfonse Heidrich, was still gaping at me. "Just take me to your house, or whatever. We can talk in private there." He nodded and started leading me to his home.

As we wove through the crowded city streets, I noticed a number of military men patrolling the streets. "Is there a lot of crime here? I've never seen so many military personnel patrol one city." Alfonse motioned for me to be quiet, and pointed to a brick building. I silently followed him up a few flights of stairs. We entered a door in a hallway similar to those in military barracks. Once inside, Alfonse started to explain.

"First off, you are in a city called Munich in Germany. The year is 1935 and we are now in a time of war. World War II to be exact."

"There have been more than one world wars? I thought Amestris was bad..." Ed thought the chance of a worldwide war was slim, but two world wars? That was unthinkable!

"Nazi Germany is under the reign of Hitler, and if you are Jewish, crippled, or sick you die. You also die if you don't have blond hair and blue eyes, which is why My brother and I were safe." This reminded me a bit of the Ishvalan massacre.

After Alfonse finished explaining this world and the war, I told him about Amestris and alchemy. When I finished, he looked at me with disbelief. I expected him to ask questions, but he didn't.

Instead he burst out laughing. "You would make a great story-teller, really! In your world, people have metal limbs and go around using magic? That's ridiculous!"

I narrowed my eyes. "It's alchemy, not magic you moron! Everything I said is true! I'll show you proof!"

"Well, give me a demonstration of this alchemy. You seemed to be good at it, from what you said."

I shook my head. "I can't. I traded my alchemy about six months ago."

"What could be so important to trade away what you focused on your entire life?" He seemed skeptical on how I might answer. I look at him and say one thing.

"My little brother." This shuts him up. He knows what it's like having a close bond with a brother. "Now, I am going to show you automail, or 'metal limbs' as you so graciously called it." I rolled my eyes saying this.

"We have prosthetics here too, you know." I smirk and reach down to my left leg and roll up my pant leg. He gasped as my automail was in full view, gleaming from the rays of the setting sun bouncing off it.

"Believe me now?" He nodded and I hid my leg once again.

"You need to keep that hidden. If the Nazis find out-"

"They aren't going to find out. I've had this leg for five years, I've gotten pretty good about keeping it a secret." I smirk again at his expression.

"What happened?" This question made my mood turn dark.

"I made a mistake. This is the punishment of those who cross into God's territory." I slowly stand up and walk into the next room. I won't let this boy see the mistakes I've made. That... thing... should forever be locked in my mind. Nobody deserved to see such a terrifying sight.

Alfonse watched me walk away. Pondering what I said, he vowed to himself to discover what secrets I was hiding. He was determined to help his brother return and to help me go back home.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 2 is up and running ^u^ I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be at least 5,000 words! I swear it on my life! (or my ff account XP) I changed chapter 1 because I noticed I accidentally narrated some parts in the 3rd person. To be clear on the names, I have made a handy reminder:**

**Edward Elric= Ed  
Edward Heidrich= Edward  
****Alphonse Elric= Alphonse  
****Alfonse Heidrich= Alfonse****  
**

**Hope this clears up any confusion! Also, check for either -Munich- or -Amestris- to tell you which world they are in.  
Thank you to my two awesomely fantastic reviewers oceanic moon and tiger 002! These two rock! Give the awesome reviewers the respect they deserve! If you want to be added to the list of awesomely fantastic people, you must review! Until next time!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	3. Job Hunting and New Discoveries!

Chapter 3: Job Hunting and New Discoveries

-Munich-

Well, Edward, if you are going to be staying here, you have to blend in with everyone else. If you stick out, you may catch the attention of the Nazis. Crippled people are... not really accepted." I got what he was hinting at and made a mental note of it.

"Alright, tell me what I have to do." Alfonse gave me a set of clothes and told me to change. I traded my black shirt, jacket, and pants for a white long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, and khaki pants. I had a brown overcoat instead of my red one. I put on long thick socks and brown shoes to hide my automail. Lastly, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Looking in the mirror, I growled at the reflection. I looked like _that_ bastard.

Alfonse approved of my clothing change and started listing things to remember. "My brother and I go to school here," he pointed at a map, "and this is where we live. The store is here and the library is on this street. At school, my brother and I are the top students, so you need to know the material." I chuckled at that.

"Problem solved. I was considered a genius in my world." He looked skeptical, but continued.

"At sixteen, you are too old for Hitler Youth, but old enough to be drafted into the military." I cut him off after hearing military.

"HELL NO! I am not joining the military again! I have had enough of government issues! More than I would have ever wanted to see!"

Alfonse was shocked. "Join the military again? You were in the military in your world?"

I scoffed at his oblivious question. "Yes, I joined at age 12 and served for 4 years. I finally finished working their, and I don't want to go back!"

Alfonse still had trouble accepting this. "What? But you... You were... Five years... Twelve... That's insane!"

"It's true every word of it. I ranked equal to a major. A lot of people were not happy about having a kid as their superior." I laughed at his incredulous expression.

"Well, if you have any other work experience, you can work somewhere else." I said nothing and refused to meet his gaze. "Well, we have no other choice, you only have experience working with the military. It is the only way they will not suspect you. Tomorrow is our last day of classes, so you will have to sign up then. Schools are temporarily being shut down so the students can help with the war. It sickens me." I nodded, being able to relate. In Amestris, Sate Alchemists were used as human weapons. They would send me, a twelve-year-old kid to the front lines if necessary.

"Fine. Starting tomorrow, I, Edward Elric, am a dog of the military once more."

-Amestris-

"So, what you are telling me is that your entire world is at war?! That is nothing like our wars! That leader, Hitler I think you said, is insane! If he thinks the perfect race is blond hair and blue eyes, he belongs in jail. He has no excuse to go around mindlessly slaughtering innocent people! If I could I would go over to your world and give him a piece of my mind!" I was a bit taken back by Alphonse's outburst. For such a calm guy, he can yell really loudly.

"Calm down. Your brother should be fine. I'm wondering about your world, Amestris. Can you tell me some about it?" Alphonse's demeanor completely turned around as he happily explained to me the events Amestris recently experienced. When he started talking about science, my interest peaked. Could this new world have the same science? Al seemed to be explaining Biology and Chemistry well, and it was the same as ours. When he mentioned alchemy, I was puzzled.

"Can you explain alchemy, and maybe give a demonstration? I haven't heard of anything like it!" Al was surprised I didn't know about alchemy, since I could follow everything else, but he started to explain it.

"Alchemy is a science. It focuses on the comprehension of the elements in an object, the deconstruction of the atoms, and the reconstruction of the atoms to change it. Alchemy follows the law of Equivalent Exchange. A sacrifice must be made to gain something in return. The amount of what is lost is equal to the amount gained."

I nodded following his explanation so far. "That is similar to the conservation of energy." He glanced at me for a moment, the continued with his demonstration.

"This," he said while drawing something on the tabled with chalk, "is a transmutation circle, or an array. It harnesses the energy required for the transmutation." He placed his hands on the elaborate circle and it began to glow. When he removed his hands, a small statue of a bird sat where the circle was. The wood surrounding it seemed to be a little thinner, proving it was made from the same wood as the table.I stared at it with a mixture of fear and awe.

"What kind of magic is this!? It just isn't possible!" It went against everything I believed in. "In my world, we developed physics, not alchemy, but the law of conservation does apply to both." I was having a mental breakdown. I couldn't understand!

"Calm down! Maybe we should give science a break. The only thing left to show you is our technology."

Fire sparked in my eyes. "Is this when you show me the mech, sorry the automall, thing?"

Al sighed. "Again, it's auto_mail_ and yes. I won't be the one showing you, though. I'll allow Brother's mechanic to fill you in on those details."

Oh great, more people I don't know! This guy better not mess with me. "Alright, let's meet him."

"Hey Winry! There's someone here to see you!" I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. The door opens revealing a very attractive blonde girl.

"Hello, who might you be miss? I believe I haven't had the pleasure of being introduced." She blushed a little at this.

"I'm Winry. I am going to show you my automail." I gape at her. This girl creates metal limbs? That is not proper women's work!

"Miss Winry, it isn't proper for a young lady such as yourself to do such demanding work." She freezes at this statement and slowly turns around. Her face has a look of rage and she is holding a wrench she did not have before.

"Care to say that again?" After learning my lesson, I learned to stay silent. That wrench can really do a number on your head.

"As I was saying, automail works just as efficiently as regular limbs. This is possible when we perform surgery to connect the nerves to a port. The automail then is able to connect to the nerves in the port, thus allowing movement, but not feeling." I was amazed and took notes on what she was saying.

"Wouldn't the surgery be painful. She looked at me with a pained expression. "Some say it is the most painful thing they ever had done and probably will do. The person has to be conscious for the entire procedure, without painkillers." I flinch at the thought. Alphonse said his brother had this surgery when he was 11 years old! That's unthinkable!

"Once the port is in, the limbs are attached to the nerves, another painful process, and you have complete mobility. It's like having your regular limb, but you can't feel it. This takes getting used to. The rehab is usually three years... but Ed finished in one. He pushed himself so much, all for his little brother." Tears welled up in her eyes, and I knew I needed to give her some privacy.

"Alphonse, how about you show me what is next." He nodded and took me out the door. As we left, the muffled sounds of her sobbing broke my heart. I will find a way for Ed and I to switch back to our original worlds.

-Munich-

I felt someone shaking me awake the next morning. "Ed, you have to get up."

Grumbling, I reluctantly opened my eyes and checked the time. "6:30 in the morning? Who was the bastard that came up with the idea to start schools so early?" I dragged myself out of bed and got dress, making sure to cover my automail. I went to where Alfonse had some breakfast and sat down, yawning.

"God, you have to get up like this every morning? That sucks." I took a bite of toast.

"Yes, school starts at 7:45, and we have to walk. My Edward is notorious for being late. We often have to sprint to make it to school on time." He chuckled a little, and then silently returned to his breakfast.

"After that I have to sign up for the military. This day is going to be just great." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Look on the bright side, you can sign up as a normal soldier, and not a Nazi official. Mr. Hughes was a Nazi official and they made him patrol the concentration camps. Not only that, they sent him to Auschwitz, the worst among them." At the mention of Hughes, I flinched. I hope this Hughes didn't die like Lt. Hughes did. Judging from his job, though, I'm not sure if death would be better or worse.

We both walked down the dreary Munich streets to the school. Alfonse was talking about something, but I wasn't really paying attention. The damn weather was wet, cold, and foggy. My automail is killing me! Like usual, I grit my teeth and keep moving. Why the hell is this world so damn cold?

"Ed, the guy I was telling you about is coming," Alfonse whispered to me. Shit, I wasn't paying attention. Well, looks like I will just be relying on my instincts.

"Showing up today? Who would've thought! After your fainting spell yesterday, I thought you would be out for a week." I ball my fists. This kid is pissing off the wrong guy.

"Listen kid, I really don't feel like dealing with you, so just step aside before you get hurt." I warned him. It's his choice to pay heed or not.

"Oh, the midget thinks he can scare me?" That's it, he's dead!

"You little f***er! You think is funny calling someone short? I'll show you how damn funny this shit is!" I ran towards him and punched him in the gut, hard. "Yeah bitch, who's the small one now? Next time you feel like being an asshole, make sure it isn't Alfonse or me!" I kicked him in the face. With my left foot, no less. His nose, now broken and his face covered in blood, he ran off to seek medical attention. "Pansy. He is so weak! I didn't even go hard on him!" Alfonse just stared at me.

"I was going to warn you about him, but it looks like you took care of it." He was still gaping at me.

"Damn right. No one calls Edward Elric short." I turned around and started walking the other direction. "We should probably skip school and go straight to military drafting."

"Why is that?"

I looked back with a smug grin on my face. "Something tells me your 'friend' from earlier will not be going to school on time. If we are not there, we can't get in trouble." I continue walking, each step bringing me closer to signing my soul away for the second time in my life. Fate just loves me that way, look what I've already gone through.

-Amestris-

"So this is automail? And it really works and everything?" Winry calmed down after what I said earlier. I think I need to think more before I speak.

"I haven't seen any that doesn't!" Her eyes lit up when she talked about it. I wanted to stay all day and learn about it, but Alphonse was getting impatient.

"I really am fascinated. I would love to have a closer look later, but I think Alphonse has something he would like to show me." Alphonse stood up with a relieved look on his face.

"Well, okay Edward. I can make you some copies of my basic designs. You seem like you would have talent to be an automail engineer."

"Thank you so much Winry!" I startle her by giving her hug.

"It's no problem, really." Her face is tinged with red as she brushes by me. I look to Alphonse to see if he understands. He just chuckles and drags me outside.

"I am going to show you basic alchemy." I watched as Alphonse took out some chalk and began to draw a complex circle.

"What is the circle for?" He put the chalk down and checked his design.

"The array is what powers the transmutation. I am going to fix these steps." I roll my eyes. He is obviously trying to trick me.

"Yeah, sure. A chalk circle will magically fix everything." He shrugs and places his hands on the circle. A blue light flashes, and when I can see again, I look at the porch. My eyes widened and I pressed myself against the wall.

"That isn't possible! It's... fixed! What kind of black magic is this? It's the devil's work! You must not cross into God's territory." Alphonse's face darkened.

"This is a simple transmutation. We crossed into God's territory and we paid the price. This is nothing compared to what others can do, and what we have done." This "alchemy" frightens me! I need to find a way back before I too am corrupted.

"I really do not want to learn alchemy. It would only bring struggle for power. It is fueled by greed, and more harm than good would come from it." Alphonse's face is somber.

"You're right. It wouldn't be very beneficial. You don't know how right you are." He mumbled the last part, but I think he said something about me not knowing.

"I think it would be better to work as an apprentice under Winry. You are very skilled Alphonse. Don't let anything I say stop you from living your life. I do also believe alchemy can be used to help people, like how you fixed the porch. A good man like you deserves the power and responsibility such abilities." Alphonse gave me a sad smile, but I know I said what he needed to hear. Relief fills his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispers as the door closes behind me.

-Munich-

"So, your name is Edward Elric? How old are you?" The soldier questioning me was asking me the usual questions, name, age, and everything else.

"I am 16 years old." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty sho-" I cut him off.

"If you feel like going home in one piece, you won't finish that sentence." My piercing glare shut him up quickly.

"Well... moving on. Do you have any experience in combat, strategy, or firearms?" He paid attention somewhat, assuming I hadn't. Most teenagers had no experience in those fields; however, I am not most teenagers.

"I have been trained in combat for six years, trained in firearms for three and military strategies for two years. Firearms would not be my first choice in weaponry, but I have superior hand-to-hand combat skills, and any sort of knife or blade is almost like its part of my right arm." I chuckle to myself at the irony of what I said. "As far as strategies, I used to rush into things, but experience has taught me to think things through." The soldier was surprised, to say the least. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"You can go into the next room for a fitness test and physical exam." He seems unsure of himself, but I brush past him, Alfonse following close behind.

The next man has me remove my jacket, vest, shoes, socks, and shirt. (A/N: fangirls!:p) He started the physical exam, and I prayed he wouldn't notice my automail leg. Luckily, I was able to cove the metal with a skin colored material to make it look like flesh.

"Mr. Elric, you seem to be in peak condition. I have no doubt about your combat skills, judging from the many scars you have. Your weight is a bit heavier than I expected, but muscle does weigh more than fat. You are perfectly healthy, but a tad on the short side." It takes all my will power not to lash out at the man. He takes a few measurements, and performs a basic check up of my health. I was about to leave, but the doctor sat me down once more.

"One more check before you continue." He pulls out a small hammer-like object. "I must check your reflexes. First the right leg." He gives my right knee a tap. "Now the left." I start to mentally panic. He taps it, but he didn't hit the metal. Barely missed it be a couple of centimeters, but still missed it.

"Alright, I'll just be going to the next part." I hastily dress and hurry to the lat room.

Alfonse and I found ourselves in a large room filled with strange equipment. "Are those torture devices?"

Alfonse chuckled at my question. "No, they test your strength, endurance, stamina, and so on." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Well, kid! You think you got what it takes to join the military?" A big man came from another door and stared at me.

"No, I know I have what it takes." I give him a steely glare. No way is this guy going to intimidate me.

"You got fire, that's good. The front line is no place for cowardly kids." He gestured to an indoor track. "Start running, and don't quit until you are knocking on Death's door!"

I smirk and begin to run.

- 1 hour later -

"Okay kid! Seriously, you can stop now!" I had run for a while.

"I haven't even broken a sweat! Bring on the next test!" I grinned, amused at this so-called "stamina test."

"Lie here. I'm going to keep adding weight while you lift this bar up and down." Too easy! I lie down and lift the bar like he showed me. He adds more and more weight.

"Okay kid, you are a super human! No one your size should be able to lift that much weight!" Ignoring the size comment, I toss the bar of weights back on the stand, which collapses under the weight. Of course I could do it! Automail isn't light, it's like walking around with a... metal arm.

"Alright, this last one tests flexibility, agility, and reflex. Everything need in hand-to-hand combat. You seem like you'll put up some fight, so you can fight me. I am warning you, I'm an expert."

I smirk. "I have trained in combat for over six years." I crouch in a ready stance and we begin.

The fight lasts about two minutes. "Welcome to the military, soldier." He winces as I shake his hand. I guess I went too hard on him.

"Go to the shooting range, and then we will find your place on the field." I salute and walk to the range.

"Damn, I'm glad that kid isn't my enemy..." The combat instructor fell into a chair and checked for broken bones, three ribs and his left wrist were broken.

"Okay, pick a gun. Shoot ten bullets and then I'll see your skill level." The instructor for firearms gives brief instructions and I fire. He checks my progress and I hand him the gun.

"Well Mr. Elric, I can tell you have shot a gun before. Not anything too amazing, but you are a pretty good shot. Go on and get sized for a uniform. You're in the military now, soldier."

-Amestris-

"In this design, the steel is reinforced, increasing the strength, but it is heavier. In this one, it is lighter, but weaker as well. When creating the automail, you have to balance the strength and the weight. Depending on each person and what they do, each will have a unique balance." Winry showed me tons of designs for automail. I wanted to learn as much as possible.

"Can you use other materials? Steel is strong, but there are other metals that are lighter and still stronger. You could try fusing metals together by melting different metals and cooling them together." She looked at me with amazement.

"Edward, that's a great idea! I used a different material when making Ed's cold weather automail. If I combine those elements with my original design, it will be lighter while keeping all its original strength! You're a genius!" I blushed slightly.

"It isn't too hard. I was wondering how it works, how a person is able to move."

"Well, I told you about the surgery to connect the port to your nerves, and the different gears that allow movement connect to the nerves as well. The nerves send electricity through the body, but I'm not sure how that works exactly..." She tried to figure it out, and I remembered some physics that explained it.

"In the human body, we have protons, electrons, and nucleons in our atoms. These act as a form of 'electricity.' The charged particles send shocks through the nervous system when the brain tells a certain part of the body to move. It also explains when you lose a limb, your mind doesn't completely process it. Every human has positive charges and negative charges in our body. That can explain exactly how automail works, and why the nerve connection has to be precise. It's simple physics, really."

Winry looked at me with a blank expression. "Physics?"

-Munich-

"Hey, you got into the military! That's good, you're safe for now." Alfonse tried to cheer Ed up.

"I know Alfonse, but I am not happy about my assignment. They said I will alternate between the front line and being a sharp-shooter. I don't want to kill innocent people." Ed's head hung and his shoulders sagged.

"My brother was the same way. Ed was always a peacemaker, not a fighter. If he wanted to, he probably could have gone far in the military. He has the mind for it, but he preferred working with machines."

Ed perked at this. "Why machines? Seems like a random career choice to me."

Alfonse laughed. "Actually, my Ed has always been a gear-head. He used to take stuff apart and put it back together all the time. He was considered a prodigy. He studied the blueprints and designs of just about anything. From clocks to airplanes, you name it!"

Ed looked confused. "Airplanes?" Alfonse pointed at the thing flying above. "Oh, I was wondering what they called those metal birds." Alfonse laughed again. "Alfonse, how do they work? How are they able to fly?"

Alfonse thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I have studied some with my brother, but he is light-years ahead of me. I know it deals with aerodynamics and physics."

"Physics? What the hell is physics? Are you making stuff up?" Alfonse looked at me incredulously.

"You really haven't heard of physics?" I shook my head. "Well, I'll explain it to you."

-Amestris-

"This physics stuff is almost as confusing as alchemy! But being an engineer myself, I get the basics of what you were saying."

I just finished explaining physics to Winry. I couldn't believe she hadn't ever heard of it! "With physics, many things are possible. Airplanes can soar through the sky, and rockets that will eventually go into space are being developed in my world."

Winry shook her head. "That's impossible! You have to be making it up!" I looked at her with interest. This was not the reaction I expected.

"It's every bit as real as alchemy." I pulled out my notebook of designs from my coat pocket. "These are some of my first designs. You can use them if you want." Winry looked at me, joy lighting up her face.

"You're great! Thank you so much!" She gave me another big hug, and I sat there blushing like a fool. She runs inside, and Alphonse comes up and sits next to me.

"So, you've been keeping yourself occupied." I blush harder.

"How long were you watching?"

"I started listening when you began to talk about physics. You know, you shouldn't get attached to Winry. You will be returning to your world soon." I blush even harder.

"I-I know that! I d-don't need you telling m-me this!" I quickly walk inside and look in the mirror. I didn't know it was possible for a person's face to become this red! I can hear Alphonse snickering on the porch.

-Munich-

I stared at Alfonse. Alfonse stared at me. For a few minutes, we stared at each other. "You're crazy. Physics is crazy. Your world is crazy! Everything is seriously messed up! No alchemy! No automail! Instead its physics and airplanes! What madness rules this world?" Alfonse face-palmed.

"Everything I told you is true. Its as real in our world as alchemy and automail are in yours. Until a few days ago, I didn't believe alchemy, automail, or different dimensions existed!" I opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind. We continued to walk in silence.

A plane flew by overhead and I stared at it intently. I studied every detail analyzing how it could work. I wish I could see one close up... I suddenly run into something.

"Hey, that hurt! Watch where you are going!" I start to apologize but when I see whom I ran into, I stared.

"Hey, its rude not to apologize! I could have been hurt. Staring is rude too!" I snap out of my thoughts and apologize to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you or stare. You look so much like someone I know. Would you tell me your name? I am Edward Elric."

The girl flicked her long blonde ponytail behind he shoulder. "My name is Win, Win Rockwell. May I ask what you were doing?"

I blushed. "I was looking at the plane..." I expected her to laugh, but she didn't.

Instead she looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "You are interested in science too? That's great! All the other guys I meet say 'you're too pretty to be a science geek.' Ugh! My rule is I won't date any guy that isn't as smart as me! I want to be able to carry on an intellectual conversation with my boyfriend!" She suddenly blushed a deep red. "OH! I wasn't trying to say I want to date you! I mean I hardly know you and that would be weird, and you probably think I'm weird. Oh! I talk to much when I'm nervous, but I was just glad to meet someone-"

"Why don't you just come with us." Alfonse cut her off, and she closed her mouth and nodded. She has to be Winry's counterpart. I just hope she doesn't have any wrenches with her...

Our group, now with an extra member, made our way to Alfonse's apartment. I can't help but stare at Win. She looks so much like the girl I lo... _l__eft_ back in Amestris. It makes me feel a bit homesick. We walk into Ms. Gracia's flower shop and wave to Mr. Hughes and Ms. Gracia. While I am here, I have GOT to get them married! I don't even know how it hasn't happened yet!

"Alfonse and Ed! Good to see you again! Who's the girl, though? Friend of your's, Alfonse?"

Alfonse laughed. "Not a friend of mine, a friend of Ed's." Mr. Hughes turned and gave me an expression that was oh so familiar.

"So, Ed! You're finally being social! Your girlfriends really cute too." He winked and we both blushed stammering denials. "Oh, don't try to deny it! I know young love when I see it!" Alfonse steers us to the stairs and we climb them in awkward silence, both of us still glowing bright red. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! This is the LONGEST Chapter I have ever written! Usually I would split this much into two or three chapters, but I promised you 5,000 words!**** With the A/N the word count is 5,000 exactly! :D** The wait is finally over! This LONG chapter took me four days to write, and a LOT happens. I LOVE the fangirl part! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Tomorrow, I have my World History exam, and then school is out for summer! Summer = time to update! Hooray for summer break! Until next time!

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	4. Opportunity Knocks

Chapter 4: Opportunity Knocks

- Amestris -

"Wow, this is what you have in your world? And it really works? I never thought I would see the day human flight was possible..." I showed Winry's grandmother, Pinako, my basic blueprints to some of the planes we have in England. It astounds me that this world is so technologically advanced in some ways, but lacking in others.

"Well, technically, the humans aren't flying, it's the airplane, but the people are inside." Pinako shook her head.

"I still find it hard to believe! How can something so big and heavy stay in the sky?" I already explained the concepts of aerodynamics to Alphonse and Winry, and I really didn't want to go through it again.

"It's aerodynamics. I explained it to Alphonse and Winry earlier, so you can get more details from them. It may seem impossible, but before I came here, I never thought a metal limb would be able to work just like the original. This is a huge step in prosthetics!" Pinako just nodded.

"You have a point. You do realize with this technology, our world will be able to progress farther than ever before?" I nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I figured. Just don't let the military officials see it until most of the fighting has stopped. This information could be a leap in the wrong direction, at least that's what it was in Europe. Planes were used as weapons for war." There harsh gazes confirmed my suspicions.

"What good is technology that leads to war and death? It makes me sick!" Pinako voiced the question that has echoed through my mind now for the past few years.

"I agree, but planes have benefitted humankind in other ways as well. Transportation is more efficient than ever. A trip that would take days by train only takes a few hours by plane! It is a marvelous invention, but the military twisted it around to use as killing machines and not a way to help people."

"It is actually similar with automail. It was first made to enable people who lost limbs to become more mobile. It was a great advancement in the medical field. However, that changed when the military decided to make some 'modifications' to the automail. No longer was it used as just a prosthetic, they turned it into a weapon. Instead of saving lives, they used it to destroy them."

I hadn't thought about that possibility. Was my world really ready for such advanced technology? Looking at how they used the airplane, it wouldn't surprise me if the military used automail in the war. In fact, it would be expected.

"Winry, Pinako, I vow to you both that I will only introduce automail to the world after the war. I swear on my life. All I want to do is help people and do everything to promote peace."

The two looked to each other. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I am positive. I can see the determination in his eyes, Granny." Winry turned to me with fire burning in her bright blue eyes. "Edward Hederich, how would you like to be Rockbell Automail's first apprentice?"

- Munich -

"ALL RIGHT SOLDIER! ATTENTION!" All the other new soldiers and I lined up and saluted. It was the first morning of my employment in this world's military. For once I was thankful for being in the Amestrian military. That experience will give me an advantage here.

"At ease." I brought my arm down and looked at the other men. Sadly, most are taller than I am. Their ages range from some being younger than I and some old enough to be my father. What kind of military sends kids no older than 15 out to fight? Then again, I was 12 when I joined...

"Listen up recruits, today will be conditioning." Several men groan. "SILENCE! If you want to leave, the door is behind you! You can turn yourselves in to the Nazi's while you're at it." This made everyone shut up. "As I was saying, each of you will be given a pack weighing 110 kg, or 220 lbs. You will run to the flag pole ten miles away. If you do not finish, you FAIL. The person who finishes last will have KP duty for the rest of the month."

We line up and each receive a pack. Some of the others can hardly lift it. I sling the pack on my back and start running. This pack is nothing compared to automail, and I lived with that for 5 years! When I get back, I need to tell Teacher and Winry how much I appreciate all that they do. After about 45 minutes, I reach the flagpole. The instructor looks surprised to see me as the first one finished. I slip my pack off and toss it to him. I look back at the others and groan. Most aren't even halfway finished!

I stretch out some and begin to practice my combat form. It's better to have a partner to spar with, but no one else is finished. I look over to the instructor and he is discussing something with another officer.

* * *

"That blond shorty over there was the first finished running ten miles!" The Lieutenant glared at the instructor.

"What is so impressive about that?" The instructor hands his superior the pack.

"Each man had a 110 kg pack on their back."

"Well, that is quite impressive..."

"That's not the only interesting thing. When he finished, he wasn't breathing hard. He hadn't even broken a sweat! He just tossed his pack to me as if it was filled with feathers! His strength is beyond most men!"

"That is very impressive. Which boy is it?"

"The one with the long blond hair and gold eyes, sir." He pointed to me as I was executing a roundhouse kick mid-air to a tree and then pushed off, using my arms to propel myself around kicking out, and finally springing back into my usual fighting stance. The Lieutenant and the instructor both gaped at me, eyes wide in amazement.

"Send that kid with me. I think we just found our key to winning this war!"

* * *

I finish practicing and check to see if anyone else is finished. There are a few men laying on their backs wheezing and a couple of guys sitting under a tree. I walk over to see if they are in any condition to spar. "Hey, can any of you practice sparring with me? I think I'm a bit rusty and you look like some decent partners."

The guys exchange several glances. I was about to give up and leave, but one boy answered. "I'll give it a shot." I find myself face-to-face with a boy who looks about 17 and is the same height as I am. He might not be the strongest, but I'll go easy on him.

"So, what's your name? My name is John and I'm glad to find out someone else is trained in martial arts. All the others don't know how to fight at all!" I analyze John. His body is lean, but his arms have muscle. His posture and the way he walks may look loose and laid back to most people, but I can see he is ready to dodge, block, attack, or get into a fighting stance at any given moment. His brown eyes calculating the terrain and fighting conditions. He has potential.

"I'm Edward, but people call me Ed. I've lived martial arts since I was about 8 years old. I was worried I wouldn't have a sparring partner. I used to spar every day with my younger brother." He gave me a knowing look and we faced each other, getting into our respective starting positions. In an instant, we are going at each other locked in fierce combat.

"So I saw you were first finished." He dodged my punch and countered with a low kick. "That's impressive." I jumped over his attack and countered with a jab to his side. "I finished fifth, but I wanted to pace myself." He blocked my jab and struck my chest with his palm. "I know my limits and wanted to train after."

I flipped back and twisted into a sharp kick midair. I caught him in the stomach, knocking out his breath. "You're better than I thought, John. I think I've found my newest partner." He gasped a moment and then looked at me with a smile.

"That was the best fight I've had in a while. You may have won, but you caught me off guard. Next time I won't go easy on you!"

I chuckled. "Same to you. I look forward to it!" We walk over to the flagpole to join the other soldiers. As we approached, I was stopped by the Lieutenant from earlier.

"Son, I think your talents will be better suited under my supervision." I recognize his plot. Same as Mustang, he finds a child prodigy and wants to use me to gain a promotion. However, I know how to play as well and know how to use it to my advantage.

"I will accept you generous offer. My only request is that my partner joins me. We are a package deal." John looks at me like I am insane.

"Well, are you the boy's fighting partner from earlier?" John looks scared and isn't sure what to do. I nudge him motion to speak.

"Oh! I... uh... Yes sir! We train together in combat!" He looks like a gun is being held to his head and the trigger is about to be pulled.

"Okay, then. Boys, you two are going to be the key to the future. I think you'll go far." I gave John a thumbs up and he gave me a weak smile. We got into the car that would take us to the next part of our life as soldiers.

**A/N: I know another short chapter, and you all waited a long time. I was stuck on how to write this chapter! Don't worry, I will finish! Next chapter will be longer and it will come out sooner! Thanks to all my wonderful readers!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	5. Impacting Children Everywhere!

Chapter 5: Inspiring Children Everywhere!

"Amestrian/German"

_"Xingese/Japanese"_

- Amestris -

"Okay, after the surgury for the port is completed for an automail arm, you have to create the master nerve connection in the arm itself. The specific nerve connections are already in place, now all that is needed to allow mobility is these parts here to conntect all at once to the connection points of the port." I pick up the model Winry is using to help me learn and I line up the model port with the model arm and connect them all at once.

_CHINK_ "Good job! You're really getting the hang of it now! Just remember, they all have to connect in the correct place or the arm will have to be disconnected and reconnected. It's a painful process so you need to get it right the first time."

"Okay, I've got it." Winry and her grandmother have taught me everything they know about automail for the past six weeks. I haven't ever worked so hard at anything in my life! Learning the details about the surgery was the most difficult part. I almost got sick when she was showing me the different nerves in the arm. There was so much blood...

After learning the surgery, it got a bit easier. I finally finished learning how to build an arm and a leg. Those are what automail is used for, anything else will do more harm than good due to the strain on the body.

Today was my last lesson. I learned how to connect the finished automail to the port in order for it to work. It's amazing that it can move like any other flesh and blood arm or leg. Full mobility is restored. In one week, I am going to perform the surgery under the close watch of Winry and her grandmother. I am nervous, but they assured me they will be there if anything goes wrong.

In this next week, I have to build an arm for a farmer who had an accident while harvesting. I have the measurements, now I just have to build it. It takes Winry three days and nights to make Ed's arm and leg, and I have seven to make one arm. I am determined to get it right!

- Munich -

John and I trained for battle for six long weeks. Everyone was impressed by our skill in combat, especially for two 17-year-old boys. Tomorrow morning, John and I will join a few other soldiers in a trip to Japan to deliver supplies to one of the cities where we have soldiers stationed. we should only be gone for about a week, and I was able to tell Alfonse. He was reluctant to let me go, but he gave in. I don't want to have to leave either, but I have no choice.

The next morning I rode in a plane for the first time. The experience is one I will never forget. It was thrilling, frightening, amazing, and exhilarating all at the same time. The land and land passing below me made me feel like a bird flying high in the sky. Hours later we landed and began unloading supplies. The state of the town hit me hard. I gasped and tried to suppress the memories that came flooding back in an instant.

The city of Liore, war-torn with civilians living in scars of buildings. Ishvalin slums with people having only the bare minimum to live off of. Battle plaguing the borders all around Amestris. A hand on my shoulder snapped me back to reality. John looked at me with concern. "I'm okay, just memories." He nodded and we brought the supplies to what was left of the town.

That evening, I wandered around the town with John, talking about what we saw today. John couldn't understand anyone, but I had some grasp on the language. They seemed to be speaking Xingese, so I became the official translator. I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I creep toward the alley where I saw it, assuming it was a stray cat or something. What I found was definitely _not_ a cat.

Large dark eyes stared up at me with a mixture of fear, curiosity, and awe. A small Japanese girl was huddled by some boxes, almost completely hidden from view. I crouch down to show her I meant no harm. She crept a little closer and I got a good look at her.

She was small and skinny, possibly malnourished. Her dark hair fell just past her shoulders and hung in her dirt-smeared face. Her clothes were much to big, making her appear even smaller. _"It's okay, I won't hurt you."_

She looked at me in surprise. _"You speak my language? The others don't understand and speak nonsense words."_

_"Yes, I can speak both languages. Why are you hiding? You should be home with your family."_ The girl dampened at that.

_"I got separated. I've been alone for weeks."_ That explains her condition. I take the girl's hand and lead her out to where John is waiting.

"John, I'm taking this kid back to camp. She was separated during the fighting." John was reluctant but finally gave in. _"It's okay now. You can come back to our camp and we'll help you find your family. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."_ She nodded and I led her to our camp.

- Amestris -

"How on Earth were you able to do that as an 11-year-old? I wouldn't have the stomach to watch!" I just finished assisting with the surgery. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. There was so much blood, I couldn't imagine doing it as an 11-year-old!

"You pansy! My parents were both doctors. When I was fifteen, I assisted a woman giving birth! This amount of blood is nothing compared to that!" I paled at the thought. I knew for sure I could cross doctor off my list of potential careers.

After spending a long day on the process, I was thankful to sit down. I never realized how much work this would be. I showered and went downstairs for dinner. When I came down, I saw the patient's wife and daughter waiting by his side. I come over to make sure everything is okay.

"Sweetie, this is one of the people helping your daddy." The little girl looked at her mom and turned to me.

"My daddy is going to be okay, right mister?" She looked up at me with shining eyes. Children's eyes in Munich have long lost their sparkle. The war has broken everyone and now eyes reflect hardened souls. The eyes that belong on war-hardened soldiers, not children.

"Of course! You dad will be as good as new! You have my word." Her face lit up with a huge smile. She surprised me by giving me a tight hug.

"You're the greatest! Thank you for saving Daddy!" I long for the days when people can smile with true happiness. When people don't have to worry if their friends and family will be next. A future where children aren't forced to grow up quickly and harden their hearts. Looking into her eyes reminds me of why I am doing this. I want to save lives, not end them. That is my dream.

- Munich -

"Ed, we can't keep a girl here! This is a military camp!" John's protest fell upon deaf ears. I continued to lead the girl through the camp to our barracks.

"John, shut up. I've got it covered. My little brother used to bring home stray cats and hide them." We made it to our tent and I sat the girl down and tried to find out more about her.

_"Do you remember the last place you saw your parents?" _She scrunched her face up in deep thought. With a sad expression, she shook her head no.

_"My name is Ed. Can you tell me your name?" _She brightened and happily told me.

_"My name is Hiromu! Arakawa Hiromu!"_ I smiled. Now I at least had a name to go off of. John and I went to dinner, and Imanaged to keep some of my dinner to give to Hiromu. I brought her back the food, and her face lit up. It made me wonder when was the last time she had a decent meal. When she was finished, I put laid down next to her and went to sleep.

I found myself woken from my dream-like state when I heard Hiromu whimpering. from the way she was tossing and struggling, she must be having one hell of a nightmare. I gently nudged her awake and her eyes snapped open. _"NO!"_

_"It's okay. It was only a dream. You're safe."_ She looked up at me and seemed to calm down a little.

_"Ed, can you tell me a story?"_ I was surprised at her request. No one has asked me to tell a story in years. What the heck can I tell her. Then it it me. It was obvious!

_"Alright. I'm going to tell a story about a boy and his brother and how they saved their country. It starts in a small town. Our heroes Edward and Alphonse Elric found a book that changed their lives. This book was called _Beginning Alchemy._ From that day, The two boy spent all their time doing alchemy to make their mom smile..."_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I know updates have been irregular. It took me a while to come up with a good idea. Did anyone like my reference to the author? ;) Next chapter hopefully will be out sooner, but I haven't forgotten about this one! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
